


Make It Through Anything

by aceschwarz222



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awesome Sharon Carter (Marvel), Gay Character, Homophobia, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 01:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11613516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceschwarz222/pseuds/aceschwarz222
Summary: Steve Rogers finally asked Sharon Carter to be his wife. When they go to the best bakery in New York, they meet a young woman who is excited to surprise her own fiancé with a spectacular cake. Unfortunately, the bakery refuses to serve the woman because her fiancé is also a woman. Steve decides to take matters into his own hands to get justice for the young couple





	Make It Through Anything

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: homophobia

When it came to women, Steve Rogers always seemed to be late. So when he finally asked Sharon Carter out on a real date, his friends were ecstatic. When he asked her to be his wife one year later, they declared that miracles really do happen. 

Now, he and Sharon were sitting in one of the best wedding cake bakeries in New York City. After Marcus, the bakery’s owner, gushed about being able to make a cake for “Captain America and his blushing bride”, he stepped in the kitchen to take a quick phone call.

“I can’t believe we’re getting married,” Sharon hummed as she hugged Steve’s arm. “I was beginning to think you’d never ask.”

He chuckled and kissed her forehead. “I love you so much.”

Just as they were about to partake in a more heated kiss, the chime above the door rang as a young girl came in. Steve and Sharon pulled away and shot each other cheeky grins. The girl blushed and sat down in one of the empty chairs once she realized no one was at the front counter.

She stared at Steve a little too long, and he knew what was coming. “Excuse me,” the girl said shyly, “are you Captain America by any chance?”

Steve smiled, “Yes, ma'am.”

The girl gasped. “This is so cool! I might be getting my wedding cake at the same place as Captain America!”  She covered her mouth, and her face turned scarlet. “I am so sorry,” she groaned. “I tend to say goofy things when I’m nervous.” She took a deep breath and smiled. “Let me try that again. It’s so nice to meet you, and congratulations on your wedding!”

Steve and Sharon chuckled. This girl was full of spirit and energy, and they saw a little bit of themselves in her.

“What’s your name?” Sharon asked.

“Riley Marks,” the girl replied.

“You’re hoping to get your wedding cake here?” Steve questioned.

Riley nodded. “Tiara, my fiancé, absolutely loves this bakery. She’s dreamed of getting her wedding cake here. But it’s, like, super expensive, and I wasn’t even sure the extra hours I’ve been working would cover the cake, but I just got this promotion so I can make it work…” She trailed off once she realized she was rambling. “Sorry,” she squeaked. “I’m just so excited to surprise her.”

Sharon beamed at Riley. “It sounds like you really want to make this wedding special for her.”

Before Riley could respond, the kitchen door opened and Marcus walked back in. “Mr. and Mrs. Rogers, we can take you in the back for the samples now,” he said.

“Actually, this young lady would like to schedule an appointment,” Steve piped up. “We don’t mind waiting.”

Marcus walked over to his computer and began pulling up a schedule. “Sure thing. You can come up here,” he said to Riley.

“Thank you!” Riley mouthed as she walked over to the counter.

“When is the wedding?” Marcus asked.

“Next October,” Riley replied.

Marcus smiled. “We have lots of openings that time of year. We should be able to find something.”

Riley beamed. “Yay! Also, my fiancé loves your shop. She’s been following your designs for...well forever.”

Marcus pursed his lips. “ _ She _ likes our designs?” he asked.

Steve’s ears perked up. He didn’t like the way Marcus emphasized “she”.

Marcus tapped away at his keyboard and gave Riley a fake smile. “I am so sorry, we don’t have anything available next October.”

Riley stared at him, the tips of her ears turning pink. “But you just said…” She cleared her throat. “What about September? We can be flexible about the date. My fiancé would really love our cake to come from you.”

“Nothing then either,” Marcus replied immediately.

“But you didn’t even look…” Riley protested weakly.

“Let me be blunt,” Marcus said sharply, “we are a very important, very busy wedding cake bakery. We do not have to take on any clients if we do not want to. You might be better suited finding a bakery that will cater to your...lifestyle, if you will.”

Riley swallowed thickly, tears threatening her eyes. “Oh,” was all she managed to say. She slowly backed away from the counter as if in a trance. Before she walked out of the door, she turned to Sharon and Steve, who were stunned at Marcus’s harsh words.

“Um, it was, um, nice to meet you,” Riley stammered, her voice cracking. “C-congrats on yo-your engagement.” She quickly exited the bakery so she wouldn’t give Marcus the satisfaction of seeing her cry. Steve watched Riley practically run down the street and out of sight.

Marcus hummed, and turned off his computer. “Mr. and Mrs. Rogers?” he called. “Ready to come back?”

Steve couldn’t ignore the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He turned to face Sharon and grasped her hands. “Honey, I know how much you wanted your cake from here,” he said. “But…”

“But we’re leaving,” Sharon finished for him. She squeezed his hand and nodded. “Let’s go.”

They both stood up and walked over to the door. “Where are you going?” Marcus asked.

“We’re not getting our cake here anymore,” Sharon informed him.

“Ex-excuse me?” Marcus stuttered.

Steve opened the door and faced Marcus one last time. “We’re very busy, very important people,” he explained to the shell-shocked man. “We don’t have to get our cake from any bigots if we don’t want to.”

And with that, he walked outside and slammed the door.

 

* * *

 

Riley stomped up the stairs to her apartment. It had been a week since the Epic Cake Disaster, and she still couldn’t help but feel depressed about how it all went down. She couldn’t believe the bakery wouldn’t make cakes for gay couples.

Tiara had been devastated when she found out how Riley was treated by her favorite bakery. She had tossed all of her wedding cake magazines into the dumpster in solidarity, but it didn’t make Riley feel any better. All she had wanted to do was surprise Tiara, and it had blown up in her face. She hadn’t even gotten to tell her about meeting Captain America and his fiancé.

Riley sighed as she put her key in the door and turned the knob. When she got inside, she gasped at what she saw.

Dozens of wrapped boxes sat in the tiny studio apartment she and Tiara called home. Some were big, some were small, and there were even a few fancy envelopes sitting on her kitchen table. 

“What the... “ she whispered. She walked over to the kitchen table and flipped through the stack of cards. She shook a few next to her ear and heard some type of plastic hit the inside of the envelope. “Gift cards?” she asked her silent apartment.

Riley’s gaze was drawn to the back of her front door. Another envelope was taped to the smooth wood, and it was addressed to her. She stumbled over a few boxes as she reached for the mysterious envelope Her eyes welled with tears as she read the letter inside.

 

_ Dear Riley (and Tiara), _

_ It was so nice meeting you the other week. Sharon and I could see just how much you love and care for your fiancé  Don’t ever lose that love. Marriage is going to be tough, but as long as you have each other, you can make it through anything. _

_ We are so sorry about what happened at the bakery, and we wanted to do something to show our support for your marriage. _

_ We hope you don’t mind, but we found your wedding registry, and bought everything on it (plus a few things we thought you might need). The other Avengers also contributed, but we take no responsibility if their gifts are terrible. Save your money for something else. A honeymoon, a bigger apartment, or maybe even a new cake? There are plenty of other bakeries in New York that will do a much better job. _

_ Congratulations on your future marriage. We’re rooting for you. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Steve and Sharon Rogers _

 

Dark stains covered the letter as Riley sobbed at the kindness sitting in her apartment. Her sobs soon turned to laughter as she realized just how much stuff was actually taking up space. She and Tiara were going to have a hard time finding spots for everything.

“Honey, I’m home!” Tiara sang as she opened the door. Her jaw dropped as she took in the chaos in front of her. Riley put the letter on the table and managed to pull her fiance in for a hug without toppling over the piles of presents.

“What is this?” Tiara gasped. “Who sent us all this?”

You smiled and captured her lips in a soft kiss.

“You’re never gonna believe this…”


End file.
